


Piano Interlude

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Musician Dan, film maker phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan needs help filming his audition for one of the most prestigious music schools in Britain. Will he find someone to help him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> I actually have no knowledge about anything related to music schools in Britain, so I did a little research but I’m sorry if it is not accurate enough. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

Dan Howell had just started uni. He had always loved playing the piano, it was his passion. Since he was little, he attended to piano lessons his school offered and since not everybody was so keen on learning how to play an instrument, you could say he had personal piano lessons with his music teacher.

Dan had always wanted to make a career out of music, but he knew it was hard to enter the best British music schools. It was expensive as hell to study there, and since Dan came from a pretty normal family, they couldn’t afford it. So, he finally opted for his second best option, to study Law.

You know, Dan really hated law. He hated all of it. Now, Dan found himself studying a career he hated and also trying to keep up doing what he had always loved, but uni was making it impossible. With all the studying he had to do every day, he found himself drowning in a sea of papers and wasn’t even able to escape his desk to even play a few notes. It was horrible.

__________________

It was Friday night, and after being in his desk for almost 8 hours, he decided he was done with studying and was going to torture himself by looking at some British music school programs. He took his laptop, threw himself in the bed and started scrolling endlessly till… WAIT A MINUTE WHAT

_‘’Guildhall School of Music & Drama offers you the opportunity to win a scholarship. For that, you will need to send your audition video, where you will need to introduce yourself and also we will need to see you playing the instrument(s) you think you are good on. The video must be, by far, 5 minutes long, no more. You will find more information below…’’_

HE NEEDED TO SING UP TO THAT AUDITION. HE NEEDED TO WIN THE SCHOLARSHIP. He ran downstairs shouting, in search of his parents that where sitting in the sofa. ‘’MUM DAD’’ he shouted again one he reached the doorway of the lounge.

‘’What’s wrong, Dan? Why are you shouting like that?’’ said his dad.

Dan proceeded to explain all he had read, what they school said and as he was explaining he could see his parents face change.

‘’Why are you pulling those faces? Don’t you trust me to make it?’’ Dan felt like crying. His parents hadn’t always been the most supportive, but he thought that had changed.

‘’No, Dan… it is just that it is a big school and it’s just one scholarship. Don’t you think it will be worthless to try to get in? Like, you will have to waste time to film the audition that you could use to study and you don’t know anything about filming, how are you even gonna do it?’’ his mom explained.

Dan, not believing what his mum was saying, hardly stared at them and in a loud and firm voice he said ‘’You know? I will make the best audition video you will ever see and I will get the scholarship and I will show you that I can do it even though you don’t feel the same’’. With that last sentence, he turned around and went back to his bedroom while he silently cried at the same time he read all the information he needed to the audition.

_‘’The video needs to be perfectly filmed, no blurry camera shots and weird angles that could disturb our judges’’_

Okay, so, apparently the video needed to be filmed perfectly, like have real film making skills to be honest. That’s the only thing he couldn’t do by himself. He didn’t even had a camera… Then, he needed to find help. Dan decided to put some kind of announcement in his uni, it wouldn’t be too difficult to find someone who had the understanding of a camera, right? So, with the decision made, he opened a word document and began writing.

_‘’PERSON WITH EXPERIENCE IN FILM MAKING OR EVEN KNOWING HOW TO USE A VIDEO CAMERA PLEASE CONTACT ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE IN THIS PHONE NUMBER OR EMAIL’’_

He made about 50 copies on the document, grabbed a roll of tape and stuffed it in his backpack. ‘Well, wish me good luck piano gods’ was Dan’s last thought before going to sleep.

___________________

Dan finished up putting all his announcements two hours ago. He decided to walk home, since he didn’t feel like going to class today. After the fight with his parents he decided he would invest all of his time in this audition and not bothering about law anymore.

He was mindlessly walking when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. Was it even possible to someone to have contacted him that fast? He rapidly took his phone out of his pocket and YES! IT WAS A TEXT MESSAGE FROM AN UNKNOWN NUMBER!

_‘’Hello, my name is Phil Lester and I read that you needed help with filming something? Maybe I could help, contact me back in this phone number and we will arrange something. Bye!’’_ it said. He couldn’t believe it, this Phil guy contacted him and seemed super nice.

He opened a new conversation and began typing ‘ _’Hello Phil, my name is Dan Howell and yes, I need your help. If you are available on Friday evening it would be perfect, thank you!’’_

The response came immediately _‘’Yeah, sure. Just name place and hour, I will be there. I will bring my camera equipment so you can notice me since I don’t even know how you look like haha :D’’_

Dan laughed at that. He seemed like a nice guy he could work with, so he sent him another message telling him that they could meet at his house perfectly, there was no need to meet anywhere else, so he sent him his address and waited for his response.

_‘’Perfect, I’m looking forward to it ;)’’_ was Phil’s last answer.  

______________________

Friday evening came and Dan was anxiously waiting for Phil. We was nervous, he didn’t know what to expect from him. What if by text he was the sweetest but in real life was horrible? As more random thoughts ran in his mind, he heard the doorbell ring. Dan, took a deep sigh and opened the door, ready to expect anything.

‘Wow, you could go swimming in those eyes’ was Dan’s first thought.

‘’Hey, I’m Phil as you already expected, nice to meet you’’ with a smile, he extended a hand expecting Dan to take it.

This one, still entranced by the other’s blue eyes, excused himself and proceeded to greet Phil properly ‘’Oh yeah, sorry, I’m Dan, as you already know, c’mon in’’. He opened the door wider so Phil could enter his house with all the equipment he had brought.

The both of them, silently took the stairs to Dan’s bedroom and awkwardly left all of Phil’s equipment by the door before seating in Dan’s bed. ‘’Well, Dan, tell me, what do you need me for?’’

‘’The story is quite long, but to make it short, I want to audition to win a scholarship at Guildhall School of Music & Drama, and they expect the participants to film themselves playing the instrument, but they clearly don’t want any bad quality videos, so, there we are’’ Dan explained as good as he could.

‘’Oh, what instrument do you play?’’

‘’Piano…’’ Dan said, not knowing why but feeling the need to explain the whole story to Phil ‘’I have been playing the piano for as long as I can remember and my dream was to study in one of the best British music school, and since my family can’t afford one, I promised myself I would get this scholarship so I can finally achieve what I have always dreamed for’’ he finished, a bit embarrassed by rambling so much.

Phil, surprised by Dan’s story, looked at him with a small smile and softly said ‘’well, we better get filming then, yes?’’ he stood up and offered Dan a hand, who hesitantly took it, not really knowing Phil’s intentions.

Phil led them to the piano he spotted in one of the rooms of the house while they were climbing up the stairs to Dan’s bedroom. ‘’Mind if you play for a bit, just so I can imagine in my head how can we film this’’

‘’Yeah…’’ Dan, unsure about it, slowly sat in the bench in front of the keys and before playing he turned to Phil ‘’I have never played in front of anyone other than my piano teacher in school, so yeah, I…’’

‘’Not even your parents?’’ said Phil suddenly, realizing what he had said he rapidly apologized ‘’Sorry, that is not my business, sorry’’.

‘’No, not even my parents, don’t worry about it’’ Dan dismissed it with a hand, which then slowly caressed the keys. He took the silence as a go and started playing, hitting the keys like he had learned.

Once he had finished, Dan looked at Phil who in the softest voice whispered ‘’that was beautiful Dan’’.

Dan, now red faced from embarrassment, ducked his head and murmured ‘’Thank you’’.

_____________________

Since Friday was a very busy day for both of his parents, the both of them had arranged that every Friday evening, they would meet up at Dan’s so they could film bits for the video while they were alone. Right know Phil decided he needed to capture Dan’s hand movement from above, so he needed to stand right behind Dan so he could lift his camera above enough to film it.

‘’Okay, I’m ready…’’ Phil waited a beat before loudly saying ‘’Action!’’

With that signal, Dan began gently hitting the keys, like he had done multiple times before, but something about having Phil’s body warmth so close to it, made the atmosphere in the room much intimate.

If that was not enough, the song he was playing was making him sentimental. He decided that he would send an original song he had actually composed. He created the melody few years back, not knowing for sure if it was good enough. But as he learned new things, he improved the song and decided to go for it.

Once he had finished, a few tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was so entranced he leaned back into Phil’s body and rested his head in Phil’s stomach, only looking to be comforted right now.

Phil, quickly noticed Dan was crying, so he left his camera abandoned at the top of the piano, lowered himself to Dan’s level and softly grabbed Dan’s cheek, trying to clean the tears with his thumb. ‘’Hey, Dan… what’s wrong?’’ he asked.

Dan, who was now only whimpering murmured ‘’it’s just that playing this song made me sentimental’’ he took a breath and continued explaining ‘’it’s the first song I had ever composed by myself and just thinking how hard I had worked on it made me put everything into perspective’’

Phil surprised by Dan’s talent, he couldn’t do anything more than to blurt out a surprised ‘’you composed this song? By yourself? That’s the most impressive thing I have ever heard Dan, really.’’

‘’Really?’’ he questioned back.

‘’Really’’ Phil said, sincerity clear in his blue eyes. ‘’Dan…’’ he softly muttered before giving the other boy a hug. Dan, surprised by Phil’s action, decided to enjoy the moment and buried his head into his shoulder.

‘’If they don’t give you the scholarship I promise you I will do everything that is in my hands so you can study there, I promise’’ Phil whispered into his neck.

Dan, taken aback by Phil’s promise he grabbed Phil’s shoulders and separated himself from the hug muttering a loud ‘’What? Phil I can’t let you do that! No! I won’t let you do it!’’

‘’Dan, you deserve that scholarship more that anyone, if you don’t get it I will not forgive myself if your audition video is not good enough’’ Phil confessed. He was actually worried his film making skills would ruin Dan’s chance to get his dream. He was sure Dan’s talent wouldn’t be unnoticed, but if the video was bad…

‘’Hey Phil’’ it was Dan’s this time who caressed Phil’s cheek, ‘’I’m sure your editing will do us justice. I’m sure of it’’ he reassured Phil, hoping he would believe him.

‘’Okay…’’ Phil quietly responded, not quiet believing in himself.

____________________

A week had passed from that, and they had enough footage to make a full length 5 minute video, Dan’s introduction included, so they decided that they would spent the whole Friday editing. They needed to send the video by Sunday night and their plan was to finish it on Saturday or even Sunday morning.

Dan really had no idea of how editing even worked, so he figured he was going to be pretty lost on that. Phil arrived and they both sat on Dan’s desk, checking all the footage Phil had filmed. Let me tell you it was a lot of footage, A LOT.

How did they even manage to get almost three hours of Dan playing the piano? They had no idea to be honest.

To begin editing, they needed to see everything they had filmed, so they could take the best parts and then insert them into the final cut. Before they noticed, it was already 10pm and they hadn’t even finished.

‘’C’mon, I’m hungry, let’s make some pizza and you can stay here Phil’’ Dan mentioned, sitting up from his spot and making his way down to the kitchen.

Phil, too concentrated on his editing, just realised what Dan had said, just rapidly sitting up in his spot and making his way downstairs too.

‘’Dan, I can’t stay here, I didn’t even brought pyjamas and I’m sure your parents will be bothered when they find a boy sleeping in their sofa, don’t you think?’’ Phil explained.

‘’Who said you will be sleeping on the sofa? You don’t even fit there, I won’t let you sleep there so your back hurts,’’ Dan mentioned, ‘’look, Phil it’s fine, I will let you borrow my PJ’s and my bed is big enough to fit the both of us, don’t worry’’.

Dan grabbed the pizza that was already baked and started making his way upstairs, before he came back and shouted ‘’Oh, and also, I’m sure my parents won’t mind if you stay. They are away this weekend so don’t worry’’.

‘’But Dan…’’ Phil said, letting a frustrated groan and making his way upstairs.

‘’Ah, no. No ‘buts’ Phil, it is the least I can do for everything you have done for me’’ Dan sincerely responded. ‘’Now, go, grab a slice while I find some extra pj’s for you’’ said Dan exiting the bedroom.

_____________________

They were lying in Dan’s bed, both completely awake. Neither of them seemed to want to sleep. ‘’You know’’ Dan softly spoke ‘’I didn’t even think of anything to give you as a thank you for this, I could pay you if you want to, but I don’t know… I don’t think I have enough money to pay you for this, you are wonderful Phil. So, thank you so much.’’

Phil, confused, turned around, looking at Dan’s profile and softly replied ‘’Dan, I don’t want your money. I don’t want anything from you, really. I did this because I like helping people, and if I can help you getting that scholarship I will.’’

Dan, turned around, and faced Phil. ‘’Phil no, I need to reward you. Promise me you will think of something I can reward you with’’ Dan took Phil’s hands in his and looked at him in the eyes ‘’Promise me.’’

‘’Okay, I promise’’ Phil responded, slowly closing his eyes and drifting to sleep, his hands still between Dan’s.

_____________________

It was Sunday night, and they were ready to send the video. They were rewatching it again and again, just to make sure it was perfect.

‘’Okay, I’m ready’’ Dan quietly said.

He took the video archive, attached it too the email addressing Guildhall School of Music & Drama and hit send. That was it. He did it.

He turned to Phil and tackled him into a hug, sending them both to the floor. ‘’I did it’’ Dan whispered.

‘’You did it’’ Phil whispered back.

_____________________

Today was the day. Dan was going to finally know if he had won the scholarship or not. He was expecting a phone call and had been anxiously pacing around his room all morning. He had called Phil, he didn’t want to deal with whatever happened alone even if he got the scholarship or not.

Phil arrived and was trying to distract Dan so he wouldn’t focus on his phone every single minute. They were sitting on Dan’s bed watching a movie when Dan’s phone rang.

They both jumped at the sound, Phil rapidly paused the movie and shook Dan a bit so he would get up and grab the damned phone.

Dan cautiously responded ‘’Hello?’’

‘’Yeah… Yeah… Thank you’’ was all Phil could make out form the phone call. Suddenly, Dan hung up and looked at Phil as a tear slid down his cheek. ‘’Phil, I got it. I got the scholarship. I’m going to Guildhall’’

Phil, jumped out of bed and engulfed Dan in a hug while lifting him up and spinning the both of them, both of them laughing ‘’I knew it! I knew you would get it! You deserve it so much, Dan Howell, so damn much’’ he said, stopping them both and lowering Dan to the ground again.

‘’Thank you Phil, I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you so much.’’ While he gave him another hug.

‘’There is nothing to thank for Dan, don’t worry’’ he answered.

‘’Oh, by the way, did you think of your reward? I cannot thank you enough Phil, really. So tell me, what do you want?’’

‘’Well, you can say no but I was thinking you could allow me to…’’ Phil commented, while rubbing the back of his neck, ‘’take you on a date? I really would like to know you better Dan and I think we could make a good thing out of this’’

‘’You know, Phil, I would love to go on a date with you, but I also thought of something I could give you’’ Dan replied, while biting his lower lip.

‘’Oh, what is that?’’ Phil questioned back, oblivious to what Dan was suggesting.

‘’This’’ Dan whispered, grabbing Phil’s head with both hands and making his lips meet Phil’s while both softly moaned into the kiss.

Now it was time they both composed their own music.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
